This Is It
by Anjana
Summary: Caroline realizes that sometimes you must follow your heart and not your loyalties. Set in Season 4.


_**Hey Guys..this is a simple one-shot(for now?) that I thought I could've explored between Klaus and Caroline, it comes from the episode where he saves her at the school. Although I thought it was great that she was removed from the trouble, I believe that Klaus deserved a little more thanks than he got! So here's my little piece of imagination **__** have a Klaroline day!**_

_**Ends a little differently...but hey that's fan fiction right?! :P might extend this to more than a one shot based on reviews.**_

I gasped as hands encircled my waist, and a hand went to my mouth. "Shh, its me. You're safe."

I'd know that voice anywhere; all of a sudden a warm sense of safety overtakes me. He spins me to him, looking at me seriously, examining my face with his troubled eyes.

"Go home and stay there" his next few words don't manage to shake me from my stupor, he grips the tops of my arms and stares into my eyes as if he is about to compel me. He shakes me slightly "_Caroline." _ I nod slightly, "Thank you", I say reverently and he lets me go, not before giving me one of those looks. One of those looks where I swear I can see the soul that he claims not to have.

Shaking my head I speed away and I stop, unlock my car and I go home. I'm fine until I get to my bathroom, and I lean on my arms facing my mirror. My cheeks are red, healed but still red. I can feel pieces of wood in my hands. My hands have healed with them inside. I will have to cut them out.

Right now, that is not my priority. I can't stop thinking about what is going on at the school right now. What's happening to _Klaus. _I slam my hands against the countertop, effectively cracking the marble. I don't want him to break through my defenses. This can't be happening. I groan and place my head in my hands.

I strip down and get into the shower, trying to shower away all thoughts of the stupid Original Hybrid. I keep reminding myself of all he's done to us. _He hasn't done anything to you, he saved you..Twice. _A voice in the back of my head quips.

He saved me from hunter Alaric, another vampire with the ability to kill him. He saved me without hesitation. I know Stefan and Damon probably wouldn't have come to my rescue. I was expendable. Elena came first, always.

But somehow, I had fallen into some parallel universe where the strongest, oldest vampire hybrid had chosen ME as his first choice. I find that hard to believe.

But that _look._

I realize what I have to do.

I get dressed, throwing on a blue lace dress, lining my eyes with black eyeliner and wearing some red lipstick.

I throw my phone into my purse, shrug on a leather jacket and step out of my home at about 8.

I find the route to the mansion easily, as if I've been going there my entire life rather than just a few times in the last few months.

I walk to the door, hoping,_ praying_ that nothing has happened to him at my expense. He opens the door before I knock on it. He's apprehensive 'Caroline? What's wrong?" he asks as he takes in my worried face. "Nothing..May I come in?"

He gestures wordlessly and appears to be apprehensive still. How can I blame him?

I stop inside the living room, admiring the various portraits and landscapes hanging on the wall. My breath catches in my throat as I notice a portrait of me on the easel in the corner of the room. He has drawn me smiling at something someone has said. Every detail is perfect. My eyes, my nose, my hair. The tiny scar no one has ever noticed.

I feel self-conscious immediately. "Caroline is everything alright?" he asks. "Klaus I.. Had to say thank you" I chicken out at the end. Damn.

"You're welcome. But I get the feeling you wanted to say something else" he replies. Busted.

How does he always know? I sink into one of the chairs. However I fail to notice that Klaus had an array of sharp objectives on the said chair. "Caroline!" he exclaims flashing over to me, nothing but concern filling his beautiful features. I stare up into his eyes and lose myself in their blue pools.

I can't control myself any longer. I ignore the dull pain in the back of my thighs and press my lips to his.

He is stunned momentarily, and then defrosts as he reciprocates with so much passion that I am lifted off my feet.

I feel no guilt, for Tyler. No regrets. Just utterly complete.

This is it.


End file.
